PS I Hate U
by StarrySky0103
Summary: Kirihara Akaya. Ace of the tennis team and makes speaking English seem like rocket science. Higashi Yukari. The 2nd year that everyone loves and is a genius. The only similar thing about them? They both have a Yukimura-complex and hate each other's guts. "Seiichi likes me better!" "Lies!" "He's my childhood friend!" "He's my captain!" "He's my captain too, idiot!" "..." KIRIHARA/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! StarrySky0103 here! This is another new story, P.S. I Hate U. I've been putting up so many stories when I just started posting fanfics, but I'll try my best to update all of them. This story is Kirihara/oc/Others. So who will be the 'others' who try to take the OC away from the Devil of Rikkai?**

**PROLOGUE**

Hiagashi Yukari. The second year pianist and manager to the boys' tennis team. Adorable, kind, caring. Top grades in her year. The Sweetheart of Rikkai. Silver, straight hair and soft, crimson eyes.

"Higashi-sempai!" A first year called out in the hallway. "Can you please explain the process of this equation to me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "So you see…"

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"…And that's how you do it!"

"Thank you so much! It's much easier than I expected!"

"Yeah, you just need to take your time and think about it more." The first year went on his way.

"Hey, Higashi," a third year yelled. "Sorry, but do you think you could take these to the student council room for me. I was about to go, but a teacher called me in for a meeting."

"I would love to, Kashi-sempai."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver! I owe you!" Yukari took the large stack of papers to the student council room easily and when she finished, started to make her way to class.

"Hey Yukari!"

"We're still on for the mall on Saturday, right?" Two girls asked as they walked by.

"Definitely! Wouldn't miss it!" she laughed.

_Higashi Yukari: The girl everyone loves._

Kirihara Akaya. The junior ace and future captain of the boys' tennis team. Cocky, confident, and childish. Can't score well on in English to save his life. The Devil of Rikkai. Black, curly hair and piercing emerald eyes.

"G-good morning, Kirihara-sempai," a first year cowered as he bowed his head.

"Hey," he answered, uncaringly.

"Hey, Kirihara! Don't get in trouble again!" a third year ruffled his curly hair. Kirihara rolled his eyes, but a hint of a smirk was visible on his lips.

"Hey, Akaya! See you at practice later!" a second year guy fist-bumped him.

"'Course. Just hope Sanada-fukubuchou doesn't give me more laps! Haha."

_Kirihara Akaya: The boy everyone fears._

Two figures reached the door to Class 2-D. Their respective smile and smirk dropped. Green eyes and red eyes locked. They glared. A lightning bolt flashed between the two. Oh! There was one thing I forgot to tell you all! Higashi Yukari and Kirihara Akaya. Opposites. They both have a Yukimura-complex and hate each other with every fiber of their being.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

….Yeah.


	2. Chapter 1: A Normal Day in Rikkai

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis.**

**CHAPTER 1: A NORMAL DAY IN RIKKAI**

"Kirihara! Wake up and answer this question!" the furious teacher demanded.

"Huh?! O-oh, ummm… 8?"

"GRRRR! Higashi-san, please answer this question."

"Yes, Kimura-sensei. I believe that the ultimate moral that the author of this story was trying to get across is that you should never be afraid of standing out or being different. Like in the story, the world would be a boring place if everyone was the same. You should embrace your differences and be proud of them," Yukari answered in perfect English.

"Thank you, Higashi-san. That was wonderful. Kirihara, just because you dislike English doesn't mean that gives you the permission to sleep during my class. You should learn from Higashi-san." Yukari sent a smug smile towards Kirihara and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

"Ugh, she's horrible!" Kirihara complained to his older teammates.

"I don't understand why you hate her so much. Everyone likes her," Jackal wondered.

"I understand why she hates you," Niou teased.

"She has a reason to dislike you, after what you did to her when you first met," Yagyuu said, pushing up his glasses. They all either snickered, shivered, or smiled as they remembered that faithful day. Do you want to know what happened? I bet you're dying with curiosity, aren't ya? But sorry, that's a story for another time. The Rikkai regulars were sitting on the rooftop, eating their lunch.

"Please don't harass her so much," Yukimura pleaded.

"But I hate her!"

"I'm not so fond of _you _either," a disgusted voice called out from behind. Yukari walked out with a sneer. Then she smiled, sweetly at the rest of them. "Hello, sempai." She bowed, politely.

"You don't have to be so formal," Marui told her with a frown.

"You are all my close friends, but you are also my upperclassman. I must give you a certain level of respect." Sanada nodded, approvingly at her words.

"Akaya, learn from Yukari," he said, repeating the teacher's words.

"Yeah, Akaya. Learn from me." Her eyes brightened as she caught sight of the familiar blue hair. "Seiichi!" she exclaimed and glomped him. "I missed you!"

"We saw each other this morning," Yukimura said, chuckling and patted her head, lovingly.

"You're way too attached to buchou (captain)," Kirihara scoffed. She glared before a smirk spread across her normally sweet face. A feeling of dread filled Kirihara's body.

"Hey, Genichirou. Kirihara got in trouble for sleeping during English class again."

"…! You!"

"Tarundoru! (You're getting soft!)Akaya, an extra 50 laps at practice!" Sanada screamed.

"EH?! Yes, fukubuchou (vice-captain)…" Niou and Marui snickered at his misery.

* * *

"PICK UP THE PACE, AKAYA!" Yukari yelled as he jogged by. Kirihara gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to flick her off with a certain finger, knowing that Sanada would give him more laps for 'not treating a lady with proper respect'. Whatever the heck that means. Yukari was having a practice match against Marui.

"Why do you train with us when you're the manager?" he asked, forgetting the reason.

"Because I'm technically a regular. I only play if something happens to one of our players or if the opponents are strong. I'm the secret weapon, remember? No one from last year really remembers me that much."

"Oh yeah, Yukimura said some stuff about that. Why do _I _have to play against you?"

"Because your stamina sucks. I'm not trying to be mean, but like Seiichi said, Rikkai has no weakness. We need to make sure that is true 100% and 24/7. Your cakes and sweets might fail you. Jackal may be there, but there are monstrous players in Nationals like Tezuka Kunimitsu and Atobe Keigo. I have no doubt that Seigaku and Hyotei will be extremely powerful this year. We can't be careless."

"ÁKAYA! TARUNDORU! YOU STILL HAVE 22 MORE LAPS!" a strict voice bellowed.

"I'M SORRY, SANADA-FUKUBUCHOUUUUU!" a distressed voice apologized.

"Pfttt. He sounds like he's about to cry and wet himself," Yukari snickered.

"No one would blame him. He wouldn't be the first one. He could just join the 'Terrified of Sanada Genichirou' club," Marui said. Yukari laughed.

"Ha-ha! Good one, Bunta."

"It wasn't a joke," he told her and pointed to a certain direction. She turned her head and sweat-dropped when she saw boys that quit the tennis club for unknown reasons cowering under the bleachers.

"…Wow. Just… wow…"

* * *

**AFTER PRACTICE**

"Bye!" Everyone went their separate ways except for three people. Kirihara, Yukimura, and Yukari all lived near each other, so they all walked in the same direction. Yukimura was sandwiched between the two. Yukari clung on to his left arm as they walked. The usual argument ensued.

"Seiichi likes me better!"

"Lies!"

"He's _my _childhood friend!"

"He's _my _captain!"

"He's my captain too, idiot!"

"….."

"HA! No more stupid comments? Then I win this argument."

"Yukimura-buchou likes me better! He trained me himself!"

"I taught him tennis!"

"Seiichi!" "Yukimura-buchou!" The two second years turned to their captain for his judgment. It was the same as usual.

"I like both of you equally."

"That's not a choice!" two enraged voices shrieked. He just smiled, angelically.

* * *

**BEFORE BED**

Yukari got ready to go to sleep when she got a text. She giggled, knowing who it was. She picked up her phone and typed in her passcode. She smiled, fondly seeing her back round picture. It was a picture of her with all of the Rikkai regulars in their uniforms. Her back round pictures were all of her and her friends and family. The same for the pictures in her room. She had many picture frames and collages filled with pictures of her with the Rikkai team, other opponents that she became friendly with, and her family. She looked at the text.

**_FROM: SEI-CHAN_**

**_ TO: YUKARI_**

**_ Good night, Yukari. Sweet dreams. Love you._**

Yukimura texted her every night before bed. Yukari couldn't sleep until she got that text. Sometimes they were long and kind while other times like this one, they were short and sweet. Many people mistake her fondness and childish manners towards Yukimura for something romantic, but that wasn't true. If people read that text message, then they would probably think that they were in a relationship, but they weren't. She thinks of Yukimura as an older brother and he thinks of her as a little sister. Neither of them have siblings, so they never knew what it was like until they met each other. (A/N: I know Yukimura is supposed to have a little sister, but for the sake of this story, he's an only child.) She always thought of him as an older brother and her hero. He was someone that she admired, deeply. Yukimura was the person she went to for advice. She rarely kept things from him, unless it was something that may make him worry. She didn't want to bother him when he has already done so much. He saved her multiple times and pulled many strings to get her into the boys' tennis team.

**_TO: SEI-CHAN_**

**_ FROM: YUKARI_**

**_ Message: Good night, Sei-chan. Love you._**

****She was about to turn off the lights when her phone rang again. She had gotten another text. Yukari sighed, exasperatedly, but if you looked closely, there was a ghost of a smile. This person also sends her a text before bed every night and oddly, she couldn't sleep very well without a text from him either.

**_FROM: STUPID SEAWEED HEAD_**

**_ TO: YUKARI_**

**_ Message: I Hate U._**

* * *

**MYSTERY P.O.V**

I smirked as I read her reply on my phone.

**_FROM: DEMON LADY_**

**_ TO: AKAYA_**

**_ Message: I Hate U More._**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, how was it? If you liked it, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Call Me Short!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late update! The chapter might be a little short, but I hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 2: DON'T CALL ME SHORT!**

Now, I'm sure we've all established that Yukari is probably the most adorable thing to have walked the earth according to the people of Rikkai. She has silky, silver hair and bright, crimson eyes that shone with warmth. Usually people would find red eyes scary and unnatural, but on Yukari it was actually endearing. Yukari took pride in her silver hair and crimson eyes, saying that she loves to be different from others. But there is one thing that also adds to her cute factor that Yukari absolutely hates.

She was short. Extremely short. And I'm not exaggerating when I say this. This is the one thing that Kirihara can hold against her. She's shorter than everyone on the team, which is to be expected when she is the only girl. But the difference in height is unnatural. People often mistake her for a grade schooler. She's at least a head shorter than everyone on the team, if not two or three heads. The only way people might believe that she's a middle schooler is her figure. She has curves and a nice hourglass figure, which is odd considering her small stature. But even with her figure, people still just think that she's a grade schooler or first year in middle school, who's just more developed than most. Yukari is aware of her shortness and absolutely abhors it. She is also known to lash out at people who call her so.

Yukari has a very good temper, so if someone calls her short once, she'll let it slide. But with people like Niou, Kirihara, and Marui, who constantly call her small… Let's just say that someone always gets hurt and that person is never Yukari.

"Oi, Munchkin! Hit that shot… if you can reach it!" Kirihara yelled with a smirk. The 'Munchkin' AKA Yukari, turned around with a terrifying scowl.

"I'm not a munchkin!" she screamed and kicked him in the gut.

"OWW!"

"You should have seen that coming Kirihara-kun," Yagyuu stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"TARUNDORU! Akaya, to be beaten to the ground by Yukari…. You're a disgrace to the male species!" Sanada yelled. Niou and Marui burst out laughing at how their vice-captain phrased that.

"Yeah, Bakaya, Yukari's like half your size!" Marui managed to get out in between laughs, but immediately regretted it when a dark figure loomed over him.

"Say that again! I DARE YOU!" she yelled and flipped him over her shoulder.

"You're such an idiot, Bunta," Jackal said as he shook his head. Niou smirked.

"Yukari, you have such a SHORT temper," he spoke, emphasizing the 'short'. She gritted her teeth and tried to punch him, but Niou wasn't as stupid as the other two. He caught her hand and twisted her around, so he hugged her from behind.

"Niou, stop teasing Yukari," Yukimura scolded. Yanagi observed the scene from the corner of the room. The regulars were practicing on the courts and Kirihara decided to anger Yukari, which wasn't an easy feat. Only a few things make Yukari angry.

Hurt her loved ones

Bully people in general

Kirihara

Insulting her idols

Calling her short

Those are the main reasons. She only tolerates being called small by two people. Two people that she loved very much. The first one is obvious.

"Yukari's height is one of the things that makes her so lovable," Yukimura said with a smile. Yukari jumped out of Niou's hug, much to his disappointment, and leaped into Yukimura's arms.

"Seiichi loves me!" she yelled in happiness. The second person that is allowed to call her small is…. Well, let's just leave that for another time.

"Hmph, who would like a shorty like her?"

"Shut up, Akaya! You're just jealous that Seiichi likes me better!"

"Yeah, right! Buchou just sees you as a pet!" That was a low blow, for tears shone in Yukari's eyes. Kirihara gulped as he saw the regulars glare menacingly at him.

Another thing about Yukari, was that the Rikkai regulars were _extremely, _almost to the point of it being unhealthy, overprotective of her. There was an incident where a couple of boys were bullying her, and were found in a dark alley, seemingly traumatized, a week later. Another time, a guy attempted to forcefully kiss her and had his lips glued shut for a week. It was hard enough for the third year regulars, especially Yukimura, to accept the fact that Yukari got love letters and confessions daily, they weren't going to let a guy get her first kiss that easily.

Jackal narrowed his eyes.

"Akaya…"

Marui stopped chewing his gum.

"To hurt a girl…"

Yagyuu's glasses glinted.

"How ungentlemanly."

Niou had a dark look in his eyes that showed he had a prank in mind.

"Puri."

Yanagi wrote something in his notebook.

"Interesting data…"

Sanada had his hand raised, no doubt to slap him.

"TARUNDORU! Making a girl cry… it's unacceptable!

Yukimura's lips were turned into a dangerous smile that promised pain as he held Yukari close to him.

"Akaya… You shouldn't be so mean to Yukari."

"A-am I really just a p-pet to you, S-seiichi?"

"Of course not, Yukari! I love you like a sister." Yukimura quickly comforted her. She wiped away her tears and squeezed him tightly. Whispers were heard across the courts from non-regulars.

"Did you see that? Akaya made Yukari-chan cry!"

"I know! How despicable! Higashi's such a sweet girl."

"To make Higashi-sempai who is always helping other people cry like that… How horrible."

"Yeah, Kirihara's always arguing with Yukari and saying such hurtful things when she hasn't done anything wrong!" Kirihara face palmed. It seemed like whenever Yukari physically abused _him, _people were looking the other way, but when he happened to hurt _her _on accident, everyone just happened to be looking over at them! He was so unlucky…

"Akaya…" A dark aura was behind him. He turned and cowered at the sight of the regulars, minus Yukimura who was still comforting Yukari and making sure that she wasn't looking at what was happening.

"Eep." Let's just say that Kirihara couldn't walk properly for two weeks after the incident.

Yukari also liked to rephrase her shortness in different ways that made the regulars laugh. This is one example.

"Hey, shorty!" Kirihara called. She turned.

"I'm not short! I'm just vertically challenged!" Silence.

"Pffft." Marui couldn't help, but to laugh, which he learned was a big mistake when Yukari turned her glare to him.

"Do you have something that you would like to say, perhaps, Bunta?" He shook his head at such a speed that she thought his neck might break. "That's what I thought."

This was another time she looked on the bright side.

"I don't understand why you're so small. It's unnatural," Yanagi stated, making sure he was a good distance away.

"I'm not short, I'm fun size!" Silence. Yukimura chuckled and patted her head.

"You're so adorable." She beamed at him. Yanagi sighed in relief, glad that Yukari's attention was diverted from him. He had seen Kirihara get beaten by Yukari and although he was curious, he valued his bones in the right place and not broken in half more than his data.

* * *

**AUTHORS'S NOTE: If you liked this chapter, REVIEW! Who do you think is the other person that she loves so much, almost as much as Yukimura, that she tolerates being called small by him?**


	4. My Savior Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late update! I think that you've noticed that I changed the title to P.S. I Hate U. I just thought that it would be a more clever wordplay and just make it more interesting. Next chapter is up! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3: MY SAVIOR FALLS**

"God, it's freezing!"

"Quit complaining, Akaya! We need to continue practicing."

"Easy for you to say, Yukari. You can endure cold like a penguin and heat like a… cactus!" Kirihara retorted.

"Penguins are adorable and cactus, really? That's the best you could do?"

"Stop arguing and practice you two," Yukimura reprimanded, lightly.

"Seiichi!" Yukari exclaimed and gave him a bear hug. She sighed, dreamily.

"I'm so glad I'm a girl."

"And why is that?" Niou asked, amused.

"Because I can hug whoever I want and steal their body heat." Silence. Then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Rikkai team burst into laughter. Yukimura and Yagyuu chuckled while even Sanada and Yanagi cracked a smile.

"What? Why're you all laughing?" Yukari asked, pouting, still clinging onto Yukimura.

"Steal their body heat? That's hilarious!" Marui laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Niou patted her head.

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to hug an adorable midget like you?"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Niou grabbed her and gave her a big hug. Yukari struggled for a second before sighing and wrapping her arms around Niou's waist. "So warm…" And another bout of laughter ensued. Yukimura started to cough slightly. "Are you alright?" Yukari asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine," he said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Hey, I heard a great café opened a few weeks ago. I've been wanting to go, so do you guys want to come with me?" Marui offered. Yukimura quietly coughed without anyone taking notice. The team made their way to the train station. Yukari smiled as she watched her teammates laugh and joke around. Although Sanada may not have been smiling, Yukari could tell that he was content.

_I didn't know that within seconds, that beautiful picture would shatter into a million pieces, leaving only the sharp glass shards in its wake… _

_ BAM! A loud thump reached my ears from the bottom of the stairs that we were about to descend. My eyes widened with horror at the sight. "SEIICHI!" The whole team ran down to Seiichi, who writhed in pain on the ground._

_ "YUKIMURAAAA!" _

* * *

The tension in the waiting room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Tears filled Yukari's eyes as she sat in the waiting chair. Sanada, who was standing next to her, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ten more minutes had passed until the doctor came out. Kirihara made a move to go to him, but Yukari pushed him out of the way, so he comically face-planted onto the floor. It seems even at a time like this, Yukari somehow manages to hurt Kirihara's pride. "Doctor, how is he? Is Seiichi alright? It's just a common cold, correct?" Yukari questioned, anxiously. The doctor stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"Yukimura-kun… has Guillain-Barre Syndrome." Yukari gasped, having read about it in a book.

"What's that?" Kirihara asked, not liking the looks on the doctor and Yukari's faces.

"It's a very rare disease… that gradually paralyzes your entire body… Yukimura-kun will… most likely never be able to play tennis again." The team's breath caught in their throats.

"P-please don't tell S-seiichi that he may never be able to p-play tennis again."

"But he has the right to-"

"Just please… There's a chance that he will be cured, right?"

"Well, yes, but chances are very sli-"

"Seiichi will be part of that slim chance… so there's no need to tell him… that he won't be able to play again… He will, I guarantee it," Yukari managed to stutter. The doctor stared at her in pity before leaving. After he left, Yukari broke down and fell to her knees. "Hic… Hic… WAAAHHHHH!" The tears she tried so hard to keep at bay burst. Tears poured out of her crimson eyes and miserable wails escaped her mouth. Some of the other's eyes were shining with unshed tears while others had a grim look on their face. The other people in the waiting room watched with pity as the normally cheery girl sobbed. Niou took her small figure into his arms and whispered sweet-nothings into her ear. Yukari clenched handfuls of his shirt into her hands. Kirihara felt a weird feeling in his gut as he watched this scene, and although he didn't like it, he decided to ignore it. Her sobbing slowly died down to a few sniffles, but her hands never loosened their grip on Niou's shirt. Niou, seeing how fragile she currently was, picked her up bridal-style.

"I'll take her home," he stated.

"Niou, didn't you say you had an errand after school?" Yanagi reminded. Niou cursed. "Akaya can take her."

"Eh?!"

"You live the closest to her."

"B-but-"

"No buts!"

"…Yes."

"I can walk home alone," Yukari declared, quietly.

"You're in no mental state to walk home. Akaya will take you," he said with a tone of finality. Kirihara took Yukari from the reluctant Niou and headed home.

As they were walking, Yukari whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"Tch, don't apologize. It's not like you."

"I'm sor-" She stopped in her sentence and giggled, sheepishly. Kirihara sighed.

"A thank-you will suffice." Yukari giggled again.

"Ooh, Akaya knows a big boy word like 'suffice'" He glared at her.

"I could drop you right now," he threatened.

"Just try it!" she dared and immaturely stuck her tongue out at him. They reached her house and he gently put her down, making sure she didn't fall. She turned to face Kirihara. "Well… bye."

"Yeah… bye." She awkwardly stepped inside and started to close the door as Kirihara started to walk away.

But before she completely closed the door, she called out, "Akaya." He turned. "…Thank you." And then she slammed the door closed. Kirihara blinked. Once. Twice. Then his lips twitched upwards and he walked home.

* * *

**NIGHT**

Yukari laid on her bed, staring at her phone that sat quietly on her dresser, waiting for a text from Yukimura that never came. She reached out and grabbed her phone. She looked at it for a few seconds and jumped when it vibrated. She checked her message and a smile graced her face. _'Not exactly the text I was waiting for, but it will suffice,' _she thought.

**_FROM: SEAWEED HEAD_**

**_TO: YUKARI_**

**_Don't stress about it. Yukimura-buchou's a monster. J_**

**_P.S. I Hate U._**

* * *

**MYSTERY P.O.V.**

**_FROM: DEMON LADY_**

**_TO: AKAYA_**

**_I wasn't worried at all. Seiichi's strong._**

**_P.S. I Hate U More._**

I stifled a laugh. That's more like her…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was it? If you like it, REVIEW! Looks likes Niou is starting to come into the picture. Who else will start to become obstacles in Kirihara and Yukari's relationship? If you want to find out, keep following my story!**


End file.
